love vs family
by Erikakat16
Summary: when my parent left, what do i do i move to earth. but nothing could prepare me for the next year.
1. Chapter 1

Love vs. family

I don't own winx club

Preface:

(Prologue)

My name is Savanna, Princess Savanna at home. I have long red hair. My eyes are crystal blue eyes. I am 5"6. I love nature and animals. I am the princess of Domino. I was, at the time marring the love of my life Prince Zack of Solaria. Well till I met Xander . My parents left to go on vacation but they never call or came back. They left four years ago.

Now Ten years later I'm married and have 2 kids. But nothing could prepare me for the next year of my life. Oh did I tell u I live forever? I grow every year but I am 27 but I look 22

Chapter 1 that day

"_Good morning honey_" Xander said as he kissed my forehead. Xander has dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes a little deeper than mine. He is an amazing husband and father. We have been married for three years now. We also have two daughters. Summer Ivy who is eight and Shelby Rain who is seven. They both have there fathers dirty blonde hair. There eyes are a little deeper blue than mine but not as deep as their daddys. Summer was a little pushy at times but that's natural considering I'm pretty feisty myself. To start off the day I dropped the girls off with my auntie Layla and uncle Nabo so that there daughter Aqua could baby sit them. Aqua was 17 and an angel. I then headed to work.. Id been working with Xander and his dad for 8years as there assist nurse at the local hospital. I have been working here for 8 year with Xander and his father. I only had a few patients. After I saw all of them I meet up with Xander and his father and his mother. As we were talking our pagers went of and it read code 1559 which mean broken ribs and extreme bleeding. Xander and I looked at each other and ran to the room.

Earlier I saw some men that looked very unusual. So when I went headed the room I stopped and I was in aw standing in front of the door was the men I saw earlier. I gasp and lean into Xander for support. He didn't know why I was about to collapse.

The men were my uncles …

Please R&R

This is my first fan fiction


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Your alive"

Savanna pov

My uncle? Why are they here and you why gold uniforms. My uncle are Prince Riven of Melody and King Heila of Linphea. I know that Riven was there because I saw his magma hair and you could hear his slid comments. It was easy to figure that the other was Heila because he had a flower on his cap.

As Xander and I walked to the patents room we were stopped by Riven and he asked who we were and we told him that we were. Riven looked at me and said "You look a lot like my niece." I swallowed my pride and said " hi, Riven, miss me." You could see the light bulb go off in both his and heila's head. I was surprised that they didn't look angry, instead they pulled me into a warm embraces. Riven was the to ask "why are you on earth, I thought you married prince Zack of Solaria. I told him the story.

Flashback:

" Bye sweetie, your dad and I will be back in a week." That was the last time I saw my parent.

_2 months later_

"Zack I'm worried, my parents were suppose to be back months ago, I said . In less than 2 months Solaria and Domino would unite. Zack and I were going to wed. but because of my grief I traveled to gardenia to see an old family friend Roxy and that's where I meet the love of my life. He had just finished med school and was working at a local hospital when Roxy had Hunter Mathew. Zander and his dad were looking for a new nurse because the other one quit. So finding my loop hole and 2 years later I became there nurse. Knowing I was going to be in school for a while I called off the wedding to Zack. Shortly after that Xander and I started to date. So we dated for 3 years and then Xander popped the question. And we married 9 months later. I believe mom and dad weren't home at the time. So I lived a normal life. Had 2 kids and worked. That all.

End of flashback

"I see," both riven and heila said in unison. That's why they cant know, it would break their hearts to know that there one and only daughter is alive and that I haven't contacted then in 10 years. I knew this was a big secret to keep but I need to tell them. I took a deep breath and walked in to the room. To my right was Layla and Nabo with Shelby and Summer and Aqua next to then was Stella and Brandon and to my surprise Zack. To my left was tecna and Timmy with I believe it was there son Ink. Next to then was musa and flora. And on the bed was my idol, my role mortal, my mother. Sitting next to her was my dad sobbing uncontrollably. I knew what I had to do. " I my name is savanna and this is Dr. Porter. As I walked over to check moms vitals, my dad could see my birthmark. He asked to see me and zack outside and that's when I got nerves.

As we left to room I had a pile of questions to ask him. So we began

What happened

How long has it been since she last ate

What is her blood type

Have anyone died recently

…

I was trying to keep then occupied

It worked until

" My daughter Savanna died a while ago actually nurse you remind me a lot of her . " said sky

I knew I had to tell him to truth. So I swallowed my pride and said

" Mr. Domino or should I call you King Sky or dad."

You could see that he made the connection because he said

" Savanna is that really you".

I shuck my head and his eyes light up with joy then he looked at me and saw the ring that id been wearing and embraced Zack and I in a big hug. I had to tell him that Zack and I hadn't married and that the two kingdoms hadn't united. So when he finally let us go I said "dad, I didn't marry Zack." Dads face go so red with anger I sear he was a cherry. "what do you mean you did marry zack, when I left we guys were about to get marry. What happened ." So I told him the story. He was still very mad, dad told me "I am going to kill who ever took you away from zack" It that point Xander walked out with my mothers diagnosis. He gave me the papers, he must of overheard what me dad said because I could see the sweat dripping from his face Dad I know what's wrong with mom but we cant treat her here I have to transfer her to Magics hospital." my dad looked sad ."that not all she wont be home for 8 weeks." That means Domino wont have a queen for 8 weeks ." I saw the disappoint in his eyes. " Dad there is nothing we can do here, her blood-magic ratio is low and we don't have the med to keep it stable." I left to do my rounds hoping to forget about what just happened.


End file.
